A Cahill Reunion!
by Scripturient16
Summary: This is set after the Clue Hunt, before the Vespers Rising. The younger members of the Cahill family have a reunion at Amy and Dan's place, And drama ensues.. Please take time out to read it.
1. Preparing

**A/N: Hey, guys, in this story, The younger Cahills are having a family reunion. And, I guess you can figure out what happens. This is my first time, hope you like it. Also, I do not own the 39 Clues. [I don't know why people do disclaimers, I mean, we very well wouldn't be writing a fanfiction if we owned the seriess, right?]**

* * *

Amy Cahill hated her brother; the dweeb couldn't act sensibly for once. She had wanted to make everything nice and ready for the Cahills arriving in the evening, but noo, her dweeb of a brother had to try and bake a cake, spread flour all over the kitchen so that it looked like everything had recently been whitewashed with 3 coats on top of one another, then come trudging in the hall whining about how the cook books invite disasters, run around the house looking for Nellie, all the while screaming his head off and turning Amy nearly deaf. And now, to the courtesy of her _dear_ little brother, she was cleaning up after him while he was still jumping in his blue-turned-white clothes, _still_ spreading flour all around. She asked Nellie to clean up the kitchen. She had given up trying to tell him to stop after the (literally) eleventh time. Agitated, she'd locked him in the bathroom intending not to let him out unless he cleaned up; where he was still creating a ruckus asking her to let him out and shrieking about how she was insulting the ultimate ninja lord. Amy just rolled her eyes and continued her work. Nellie strode over to her and said, "The kitchen's done; Gosh! Your brother is a handful. By the way, where-"

A blood-curling "Aammyy, LET THE NINJA LORD OOUUTT" cut her.

"Oh", was all Nellie said.

Amy sighed. "Nellie, can you and uncle Fiske manage him into these, it's time.", she asked, holding some clean, _non-flour-covered_ clothes, putting on her best _'please'_ face.

Nellie shrugged and sighed, "Cut the act, kiddo, we have to do it anyway."

Amy smiled gratefully at her, and went to her room to change.

* * *

Dan HATED his stupid older sister. True, he had created a _bit_ of tha-, fine, all of that mess. But it wasn't _his_ fault. And if he remembered correctly (which he obviously did), _she_ was the one who had told him to do something productive. He had just tried to bake a harmless cake. He hadn't wanted Nellie breathing down his neck and shouting that he was doing this wrong, or that he had to do that right, so he'd referred a cook book. Huh, you couldn't even rely on those lately; how was he to know that 'one and a half bowl' meant those small cups, not the big bowls which were used to store things. After all he had wanted to make a big cake. Then he had just called for Nellie to help him and his _dear_ older sister _had_ to lock him up. He screamed in outrage, how DARE she lock the ninja master up. And now she set Nellie and uncle Fiske after him to make him wear plain hideous clothes that he _hated_.

"Dan," uncle Fiske called,"If you don't listen, I'll leave you at Aunt Beatrice's place for the whole reunion."

Dan sighed; he wanted to meet the others, and, even a minute with their great Aunt Beatrice was unbearable, forget two whole days. And uncle Fiske always stuck to his words. He sighed again, in despair, and put on the clothes.

* * *

The bell rang, and Amy and Dan Cahill opened the door to welcome (or in Dan's case, prank) their relatives.

* * *

 **A/N: Soo, how was it? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Please read and review.**

 **BTW, how do you PM somebody**


	2. The Failed Prank

**A/N: Hey,guys. Here's the second chapter.. And Hayley, thanks for your review.. And, I want to say that my half-term examsare coming up, so I won't be able to post frequently, still I'll try to. Also, I don't own the 39 clues. Anyway have a good read.**

* * *

Dan Cahill hated his sister. She had to be an insufferable goody-goody. He had just wanted to prank the prank the Cobras. But of course Ian's girlfriend had to come in the way. Oh, his beautiful, lovely prank, all ruined by his pest of a sister. He had set up the string; which blended in the background so perfectly that even he wouldn't have been able to notice if he didn't know it was there. The bags of slime and flour were strung up; all nice and ready. When Ian and Natalie would trip on the string, the bags would come crashing down on their heads and they would look as they were from Planet _Slimelour_. All this while, Dan's camera would be gleefully clicking pictures away and all of them would be posted on every single social media anyone's ever known. All the Cahills would laugh on them and they would change. Dan would have had given all the (other) Cahills a hearty laugh and everyone would've been in a good mood for the visit. Uh, he left out the Cobras' death threats and glares, but that would be taken care of by Amy (She was the leader, after all). But Ian's stupid, pathetic girlfriend went and told them before they could cross the string. And she knew it since the morning! She couldn't have given him a heads up like, "Oh, hey, brother, I'm gonna betray you in the evening."!

But he wasn't Dan Cahill for nothing; he would get his back, on all of them: Amy, Ian, and Natalie. We-e-ell, Natalie would be taken care off later, first, he was gonna take his revenge on Amy and Ian. Dan rubbed his hands in glee; a plan was starting to form in his mind, something involving Amy's bedroom. Good, now he must take care of his expressions because Amy could read him pretty well; so, he masked his delight with an air of annoyance. Well, well, sister-san, you shouldn't have betrayed him, now he was going take his revenge. Ah, revenge, sweet, sweet, revenge.

* * *

Amy was having a hard time controlling her laughter. The look on Dan's face was priceless! She had noticed Dan preparing for the prank in the morning itself, and had even almost given him a good ear-bashing; but then, she'd thought of a better way to piss him off. So, just as the Kabras were about to enter, she'd told them about the prank, right in front of Dan's crooked nose! And it was awesome, but she better be on guard now, he'll want to take revenge… Well, right now, back to business… Everyone was settled in the hall and were chatting away. Ian and Natalie talking with each other, chuckling occasionally (and, did she catch Dan's name there?) Hamilton, Reagan, and Madison were on about which them was the fastest, Sinead and Jonah were talking about their careers, Dan and Phoenix were engaged in an animated conversation about the new video game they just got and Ned and Ted were discussing the 3Doodler **(A/N: The 3Doodler is a real cool pen which can draw in the air. I can explain its working, but I wouldn't want to bore you…)** It warmed the madrigal in her heart to see them all amiably conversing with each other. Okay, well, not exactly each other but, still, there wasn't the tension in the air (as it was every time they met, before the gauntlet), it was a comfortable atmosphere and Amy intended to keep it that way. Time to eat…

"Okay, everybody," she started; wait, that came out waay too quiet. Hmph.

"Okay, everybody," she started again, this time, loud enough. The chatter ceased, a bit. "So, you all have come a long way and-"

"Sure, I came down 13 stairs." Gods, couldn't Dan keep quiet for once, the dweeb.

"Shut up, Dan. What I meant was that you all must be tired, and so, we're having dinner first, _and-_ " she added, seeing everyone open their mouths, "You will have what you enjoy eating. We will decide what to do afterwards later."

Their mouths closed; and Amy smirked.

They stood up and went to the dining hall to eat. And, sure enough, there were delicacies everyone would like. They started eating, and the chatter continued. Amy sighed, this was good. What she didn't notice was Dan's smirk and calculative expression.

* * *

 **Sorry for the uneventful chapter. As I said, my exams are coming up and I don't have time to whip up a good one.. Anyway please read and review, your reviews mean a lot to me..**

 **Also, in this story, they all know about Phoenix (I can't leave him out :P) and I am soory if the charachters seem a bit OOC, but I just want to write something funny, and I don't like the idea of Amy being all timid and stuttering..**

 **Signing out**

 **\- Scripturient16**


	3. Ploys

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. I know, I updated real soon, I'm sorry; I had a few other things on mind… Anyway, hope you enjoy! And remember, Evan doesn't exist.**

XXX

Ian Kabra was watching everyone interestedly. Everyone looked at ease with everyone. **(A/N: Haha!)** Wizard and Sinead were talking; the other two Starling brothers were discussing something, sounded like a pen (how a pen interested them, Ian had no idea); Daniel and the other Wizard were having a very immature conversation about some game; the Holts were discussing, more like, having a fight on who was the best sportsman: Amy and Natalie were arguing (that Amy dressed up pathetically).

Natalie despised Amy's dressing sense, while Ian thought that Amy looked fine. He had pointed this out to Natalie many times, but Natalie's response remained the same:

"Of course, _you_ would say that."

He liked Amy, of course he did, but that didn't mean Natalie had to bring it up every single time they talked. He just hoped that she wouldn't announce it in front of the Cahills. All of his dignity would be lost if she did. He knew that he shouldn't be ashamed of liking Amy, after all, what's wrong in liking a girl? It was just, she was Amy. She was different. Plus, he still couldn't gather up the courage to confess to her. She looked at him as a friend. And even he couldn't count the number of times that he harmed her. He felt a fresh wave of guilt and conscience hit him like a truck every time he thought of Korea, or Australia. He couldn't believe he did that to Amy. How could he be so ruthless as to- and South Africa? Even Dan didn't deserve what he had done. Ugh, everyone present in this room was better than him, except perhaps Natalie. But then again, Natalie hadn't done the things he'd done. He felt sick every time he thought of it.

A Lucian was supposed to be ruthless and cold hearted, cruel and superior, and filthy rich. Once, he had prided himself on being so. But now, he felt himself questioning, was that always good? Was it necessary? More importantly, was it worth being prided on?

He looked at Amy; she was so rich, she practically had the world in her fist, yet she lived such a simple life. He admired her. The Clue Hunt had changed her completely. Her stutter was gone (it did resurface at times, but it was very rare). She had a significant streak of leadership which made everyone listen to her.. There were even times when he thought that she made a better leader than Grace Cahill. He could see the old woman reflecting in Amy.. Also, she had grown so pretty. He watched as she reprimanded Dan for some reason. There was something different about her, no girl had ever had such an effect on him.

The girl in question cleared her throat, bringing Ian out of his thoughts.

Everyone looked at her.

"So, now that we've all dined-"

Dan snickered, "You're not saying that to a prime minister, sis, loosen up!"

Amy glared at him. It still looked pretty on her face.

"As I was saying before Dan interrupted, we've finished dinner. So we can play something or watch a movie."

"Movie!" Synchronised shouts were heard across the room.

"Cool; you guys go select one while I clear this up."

Hamilton frowned, "You shouldn't be doing all this yourself."

Amy laughed, "Do you want to help?"

"Oh, I'm fine, Amy, you continue your work."

Amy smirked.

Everyone began filing out of the room.

Ian stayed back to help Amy. She raised her eyebrows, but let it pass. Together they cleared the table.

* * *

Amy was puzzled. Why would Ian offer to help her? And in clearing the table? Had he hit his head? He probably had a concussion before this… Okay, that was stupid, she would know if he had a brain injury… And it's good if he's doing it; she shouldn't be thinking this way about him. But, Natalie had this… she didn't know how to put it- knowing? Look in her eyes as she went out… She was shaking her head at Ian… What was that about?

"Amy?"

Ian's voice snapped her back to reality.

"Huh?"

"You spaced out."

"Oh. Uh, I'm sorry. Just thinking."

Amy sheepishly turned back towards the table, but saw that it was all set. "You shouldn't have done everything, Ian-"

"Well, you weren't doing much to help." He smirked.

"I-I am sorry, I wasn't paying atten-" her slight stutter resurfacing.

"Well, now that it's done, let's go."

Sighing, Amy nodded.

"And," Ian winced, "You might want to brace yourself…"

"Huh?"

Then her mind registered the din coming from the hall.

She groaned. "Yeah, Let's go."

* * *

Right. So, they were fighting over movies.

Specifically, Which movie to watch.

Yup.

Definitely mature.

"Totally the 'kids' who were in a deadly race to get the serum first, just a few months back".

"Yeah, you're right. Totally." Ian said.

Huh. She'd been thinking aloud again. She really needed to stop doing that.

She sighed.

They opened the doors to the hall, and were immediately engulfed by the collage of voices coming from within:

"Finding Dory isn't that bad!"

"Independence Day!"

"This isn't a science fic, Sinead, get real."

"High School Musical"

"Annabelle"

"Conjuring; 2's best."

"Ice princess"

"Captain America"

Despicable Me!"

"Harry Potter!"

"Mortal Instruments!"

"No, Divergent all the way!

"Incredibles"

"Percy Jackson"

She heard Ian mutter, "I just hope Natalie wasn't the one saying 'Ice Princess'"

She chuckled.

"You weren't supposed to hear that." He said.

"But I did. So, tell me, is Natalie really so girly?"

He looked at her. And then sighed.

"You have no idea."

Amy laughed.

Then suddenly, someone, probably Dan, yelled, "They're here!"

Everyone quietened. Amy was taken aback, "Well, thank you." She said, with awe.

"Um, " Hamilton spoke up, "We wanted you not to have a headache at least this once. This certain person told everyone to show you some respect."

Amy raised her eyebrows, and then smiled, "Aww, Thanks Sinead."

Dan glared at her. Amy was confused, why would Dan-

"Uh, Amy," Sinead spoke up, "Dan was the one."

"Oh. Thanks, Dan."

"Right. Sinead gets a reaction, when she didn't even do anything; And I get a monotone when I go bear the pain of getting this lot to shut up."

"Oi, 'this lot' includes you too, D-dawg." Jonah.

Amy said, "I get that, thank you, Dan, seriously."

She was not serious. Dan would never do this. He wants her to let her guard down. She was expecting revenge, Dan knows that. But Dan would be the first one to know that this would definitely build her guard up. Then why?-

Well, she had other matters at hand right now.

"So, guys," she said.

The response she got were the shouts of different movies, movies she didn't even know existed.

"Cahills!"

Louder shouts. Things were getting pretty heated up.

"Idiots!" she cried finally, annoyed.

They quietened. Not completely, but still…

"Since you are not going to decide on a single a movie, let's do some thing else."

Groans were heard.

"Amy, let's play truth or dare."

Sinead had an evil glint in her eye as she suggested that. Amy was wary, but went with it. "Fine. I'm bringing a pillow, anyone want one?"

Everyone agreed.

Natalie smirked and nudged Ian, whispering something in his ear. Ian scowled at her and got up. "I'll help you."

Once again, Amy was confused, but she let it go.

"K, c'mon."

* * *

As soon as they were out of earshot, Sinead glanced at Natalie, "Well done, Natalie, now listen everyone. It's about time these two get together. We need to-"

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I know, terrible; I'm cringing at how bad I am.**

 **But, still, thank for putting up with me.**

 **Hopefully, the next chapter will be up soon.  
**

 **Signing out**

 **-Scripturient16**


End file.
